Melukis
by MiracleUsagi
Summary: Tentang Eren yang bangga akan lukisan semasa TK. Dan tentang Jean yang nggak kalah nyolot dengan kemampuan 'Melukis'nya. Mind to review?


**Shingeki no Kyoujin © Isayama Hajime**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Humor, Romance**

 **Warning : OOCness, missed TYPO, slash, receh, abal, alay, etc.**

 **JeanxEren fic.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Grasak-grusuk suara benda-benda jatuh menghiasi pelataran kediaman milik keluarga Yeager. Sang tersangka utama, yakni Yeager muda yang sudah memasuki masa-masa pubertas-tapi masih bau kencur-itu sedang sibuk angkut sana-sini, bersih sana-sini, macam guru bujang lapuknya yang memang sudah masuk kepala tiga tapi pinangan nggak ada. Eren, nama bocah itu, asyik mengumpulkan kertas-kertas dan buku-buku lama dan memilahnya ke dalam kardus-kardus besar. Pancaran dari matanya yang bulat hijau menandakan betapa pikiran bocahnya itu kembali ke masa-masa taman kanak-kanaknya. Terutama saat kedua lengan ramping itu menemukan kertas yang amat dicarinya belum lama ini.

"Woy, Jean! Gua nemu lukisan lo waktu masih TK!"

Dan Eren Yeager dengan tidak sopannya melempari kaca jendela rumah tetangganya yang kebetulan milik keluarga Kirschtein. Sang pemilik sah rumah sekaligus jendela kamar yang dilempari Eren menyulut marah.

"Jangan lemparin jendela gue, monyet!" Tersebutlah nama Jean Kirschtein yang keluar dengan sumpahan sambil mendelik ke arah bocah Yeager yang kurang ajar itu. "Mau apa lo, Yeager? Mau cari masalah?"

"Woy, kuda! Cepetan ke sini gih! Gue nemu barang-barang kita waktu masih TK!" Eren tak memerdulikan Jean sang pemilik rumah yang dongkol karena rumah tidak berdosanya sudah dilempari batu dengan seenak jidatnya. Yeager muda itu masih sibuk memandangi barang-barang rongsok yang ada di tangannya.

"Sori, ye. Gue orang sibuk. Berkutat sama barang-barang rongsok itu nggak level banget!" Jean mengibaskan tangannya, tersenyum ke arah Eren bermaksud meremehkan.

"Oh? Kalo gitu, lukisan ceker ayam lo boleh gue sebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah?"

"TUNGGU GUE DASAR MONYET"

Jean dengan langkah panjang-panjang menyambangi rumah bercat cokelat sewarna rambutnya dengan beringas. Mendatangi sosok Yeager muda yang tersenyum kampret ke arahnya.

.

.

.

"Ehem! Emang, ya bakat seni gue tuh nggak bisa diremehin!"

Jean menatap najis pemuda _brunette_ di sampingnya. Tangannya mengepal dan meremas kertas-kertas laknat yang sudah diamankannya dari tangan busuk Eren. Selamatlah harga diri Jean sekarang, tidak perlulah esok ia harus pakai topeng demi melindungi muka kudanya dari hinaan orang sesekolahnya tentang betapa absurd lukisannya daripada pup bayi.

Sudah begitu ganti Jean menemukan lukisan si Yeager kurang ajar ini yang ternyata absurd juga. Tapi masih absurd-an lukisannya sih. Dan gara-gara lukisannya yang (tidak) jauh lebih baik dari lukisan pup bayi Jean, Eren memancungkan batang hidungnya dan berlagak sombong dengan memamerkan karya jerih payahnya-selama TK-pada Jean sudah hampir setengah jam ini.

"Ya, ya, ya. Terserah lo, mau bilang lukisan gue kayak pup. Itu sih terserah lo!" Jean memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Ciye, yang ngambek.." Eren menahan tawa melihat pemuda Kirschtein itu menekuk wajah.

"Gue nggak ngambek." Bantah Jean.

"Ngambek. Lu tuh kan emang kayak cewek. Suka PMS." Eren kembali melanjutkan kegiatan 'bersih-bersih'nya yang sempat tertunda.

"Yang suka emo-an siapa ya, tolong ngaca." Jean menunjuk kaca cermin yang terpampang di lemari baju Eren.

"Kuda jangan meringkik, mending minum air sama makan rumput di halaman depan sana."

"Eh, kera seharusnya yang gelantungan makan pisang, bukannya ngurusin pekerjaan manusia."

"Lu ngajak berantem?"

"Ayok gue ladenin!"

"Berantem apaan?"

Jean menatap Eren lelah. Kok bisa ya dirinya punya teman masa kecil yang cupu macam Eren. Di mana-mana berantem itu unjuk kekuatan. Otot, bro. jotos-jotosan. Dan adegan kekerasan lainnya yang biasanya disensor komisi penyiaran.

"Lu bego atau apa?" Jean mendengus.

"Ha?" Eren meletakkan barang-barangnya. "Ya , kita mau adu apa?" Tanyanya lagi.

Jean menepuk jidatnya. Ah, sudahlah, lebih baik ia ikuti permainan konyol Yeager satu ini. Daripada tidak dilayani, bisa-bisa Eren akan ngambek dan ngadu sama mamanya. _Drama Queen_ banget, kan? Jean udah hafal dari masih waktu dia pake popok, Jean udah hafal.

"Melukis." Jawab Jean datar. "Gue juga pengen nyoba sih, sekali." Sambungnya lagi.

"Eh? Yakin tuh? Lu percaya diri banget sama kemampuan melukis pup bayi lo, Kirschtein?"

"Lu mau adu melukis atau adu jotos?"

"Oke, selow aja.." Eren meletakkan kedua tangannya di depan dada melihat gerak-gerik Jean yang sudah menyingsingkan lengannya kesal. "Berarti, perlu nyiapin kuas, cat-"

"Nggak perlu."

"Ha?"

"Melukisnya bukan 'melukis' biasa." Jean menyeringai.

"Maksud lo?"

Yeager muda itu dibuat kebingungan oleh mendadak diamnya Kirschtein kampret yang malah mesem-mesem gaje. Wajah Jean mendadak mendekat dengan cepat, sampai Eren tidak bisa bereaksi.

"Woy, Jea-"

Belum sempat Eren menyelesaikan kata-katanya, wajahnya langsung dibenamkan ke dalam kaos oblong milik Jean. Belum selesai, Jean segera mengunci tubuh bocah itu hingga tak bisa bergerak.

"Jean! Lepas.. in Kampret! Gue.. nggak bisa na-"

Jean semakin mendorong kepala Eren untuk terbenam di dalam dadanya yang bidang.

"Gue bisa mati, kam..pret!"

Setelah beberapa detik, akhirnya pewaris satu-satunya keluarga Kirschtein itu melepaskan pelukannya dan dengan kurang ajarnya tertawa dengan puasnya, tidak peduli dengan temannya yang sibuk menghirup gas oksigen yang dirasa akan punah.

"Ekspresi lo ngakak banget asli…" Jean masih tertawa ngakak melihat wajah Eren yang memerah kesal.

"LO MAU BUNUH GUE APA GIMANA"

"Awalnya sih pengen, tapi.." Jean kembali mendekatkan wajahnya. Kali ini ke depan wajah Eren yang masih ngos-ngosan. ""Melukis'nya belum selesai.."

"Ha-"

"Eren, hari ini mau makan ap-"

Kedua suara milik pemuda berisik dan seorang gadis berwajah datar terhenti dengan kegiatan seorang pemuda bermarga Kirschtein yang dengan santainya,

Mencium kedua bilah bibir milik Eren Yeager.

"JEAN KAMPRET!"

"JANGAN KHAWATIR EREN AKU AKAN SEGERA MELEMPAR KUDA INI KELUAR RUMAH"

"Whoa, Mikasa! I-ini nggak yang kayak kamu bayangin! T-tunggu!"

Dan sore itu rumah keluarga Yeager kembali terkontaminasi oleh suara pemuda berisik yang asik teriak-teriak menyumpahi anak semata wayang milik keluarga Kirschtein, suara gadis Asia yang sedang mengamuk, dan tentu saja suara pemuda dengan wajah kuda yang sibuk meminta maaf pada si gadis Asia.

Dan sejak itu, Jean kapok untuk coba-coba 'melukis' yang akan menggingatkannya akan wajah Mikasa yang bagai amukan Titan Kolosal, dan juga,

Wajah Eren yang memerah manis sesaat setelah ia menciumnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N**

INI APA?! /bantingmeja

Saia dateng-dateng langsung bawa receh kayak gini, maafkan saia.. /sungkem

Itu 'melukis' maksudnya Jen itu, 'meluk' dan 'kiss', peluk dan cium /ea

Terimakasih ya yang sudah menyempatkan baca, kalau boleh kerelaannya mereview cerita absurd saia ini, karna saia aja bingung ini cerita apaan /woy

Semuanya terimakasih!

Salam, Usagi.


End file.
